


Infestation, Oppression, Possession

by HysteriaIsHere



Series: Save Me [1]
Category: Internet Personalities
Genre: Anti - Freeform, Bad Story, Barrels - Freeform, Basement, Crazy, Cult, Cults, Dark, Demons, Dungeon, Escape, Evil, Horror, Kidnapping, Markiplier - Freeform, Please Don't Hate Me, Poisoning, Possession, Rituals, Septic Eye Sam - Freeform, Stalker, Suspense, Torture, Violence, YouTube, first fanfic, insane, jacksepticeye - Freeform, pewdiepie - Freeform, tiny box tim
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 22:15:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12517752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HysteriaIsHere/pseuds/HysteriaIsHere
Summary: YouTubers Markiplier, Jacksepticeye, and Pewdiepie never thought they would end up here. Tied to chairs alone in the basement of the house owned by devil worshippers.Crazy fans intending to summon Darkiplier, Antisepticeye, and a demon named Lucius think the YouTubers will be great vessels, and they won't let them escape until they've subjected Mark, Jack, and Felix to the three stages of demonic influence.1) Infestation.2) Oppression.3) Possession.





	1. Tribe Of The Beast

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic so that's why it's terrible. I'm sorry I unleashed this horror on the world.

Draven, a member of the Tribe of the Beast, stared into the full-length mirror he kept on the door to the basement. His dark brown hair was messy over his green eyes. Pale skin showing he hadn't really been outside in a while. Not that his lack of contact with the outside world meant he had no issues. Could he really do this? Kidnap and torture these people? Yes, he thought. Yes he can. Draven had some concerns about what they were going to do. Kidnapping YouTubers for demons? Sure, they would make great vessels. With the highest number of subscribers a YouTube account has being 50 million, they reach a lot of people. The YouTubers could manipulate so many people into joining their cause. But the level of danger the Tribe would be in... There was a knock on Draven's front door. Draven shook his head and turned around, heading to the source of the sound. He needed to stop thinking before he psyched himself out. He walked through his hallways, passing multiple rooms which had been remodeled into anything the tribe might need. He looked through the blinds on the window next to the door and saw Cyran, his superior. Cyran, as usual, was dressed in a black suit with a black car parked behind him on the driveway. His dark hair was slicked back and his skin was tanned. He might be attractive, by he was just _horrid._  He pulled away from the window, breathing heavily to compose himself. Cyran isn't someone you wanted to mess with. He smoothed out his shirt and opened the door. "Took you long enough to answer. Almost makes me think you aren't cut out for this kind of operation." Cyran's hands discreetly moved to his side, where Draven could faintly make out the shape of a gun underneath his suit jacket.

"I- I assure you-"

"Sir."

"What?"

"You will address me as sir." Draven noticed Cyran's hands move even closer to the gun. "I'm sorry, sir. I assure you that I'm worthy of preforming this task." Cyran studied Draven in silence for a minute, making him feel incredibly self conscious. "Alright then. I only came by to tell you how we're doing this." Draven nodded, because what else was there to do? "Sean McLoughlin and Felix Kjellberg live in Brighton, England, which is eight hours ahead of Los Angeles, California, Mark Fischbach's home. Now, we're going to have Sean and Felix in our hands by nine p.m. Our methods of transportation are confidential to you. At a later time- one that you won't be given- we will have them in America and on their way here, as well as Mark. You are to be waiting by the front door at six in the morning, waiting for us. We want to bring them in without being seen. You better be here. Do you remember what happens next?"

Draven nodded obediently, "Yes, sir." Cyran watched him silently for a few seconds. Just when Draven was about to get  _really_ freaked out, Cryan sighed in annoyance. " _Well?_ "

"W- Well what? Sir?"

Cyran rolled his eyes. "I don't know how the Tribe ended up with  _you_. Tell me what happens next! I want to make sure you know!" Draven nervously fiddled with his hands. "I- I let you in, and lock the door after you. You take them into the basement and- and..."

"-tie them up and set up a code for the door lock," Cyran finished for him. Draven repeated the end of the sentence, just to make sure Cyran knew he understood. Cyran still didn't look impressed. "You will be here tonight at six." Cyran didn't say anything else. He just walked away, pulling out a plain black phone to type on frantically, as he made his way back to his car. Draven shut the door and slid down to the ground, his head in his hands.  _Six o'clock in the morning..._


	2. The Basement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix wakes up in a dark room, tied to a chair. How did he get here? How can he get out?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. I've just been really busy. Here's the second chapter!

     Felix opens his eyes and multiple thoughts hit him through the dizziness.  _Where am I? Why is it so dark? I'm in a chair?_ As things got clearer and his thoughts sorted out Felix tries to sit up. Ropes restrict his movement, and he pulls harder, giving into panic. As he pulls the ropes feel tighter and tighter. The darkness is eerie, and he can't move his arms or legs. A cloth that smells suspiciously like alcohol is in his mouth, tied behind his head. _Where's Marzia? How did I get here?!_ Suddenly, there's another sound. To his left there's a muffled groan. Someone else it here. Not Marzia. Felix just  _knows_ it's not her. He hears another person struggle then give up, resigning to their fate. If he couldn't see this person Felix at least had to let them know they aren't alone. He makes a noise (muffled through the gag) and listens. A chair moves next to him. The person next to him knows. How long until the lights come on? How long until their kidnapper comes down to see them? Felix doesn't want to think that. Instead, he tries to guess who's next to him. Logically, it would be another YouTuber. He's a YouTuber, so it's less likely he was just chosen at random. Who else would be here with him? One of his friends obviously, but which one?  
  
     Cry, Ken, Jack, Mark, Bob, Wade, Pj, etc. There are a lot of options, and it would be a lot easier to think if a few possibilities if he knew  _why_ he was being held here. Or how he was taken. Thinking back, Felix remembered something. He was filming a video. He had a camera with him and was walking around his house. Someone knocked on the door, Felix put the camera down, and... what? What happened? He gasped. He left the camera on when he answered the door, but was it pointed at him?! He might have caught his kidnapper on tape! He'd kept the camera on and planned on editing out him answering the door, but it might save his life. Marzia wasn't around when he'd been filming, but if she came home and found the camera she could take it to Scotland Yard or the Police or whatever they're called and they'd be free!  
  
     His sometimes annoying tendency to carry a camera didn't seem so annoying now.  
  
     He wished he could tell whoever was next to him that they would be out soon. They would, wouldn't they? A chair creaked to his right. Someone else? A repeat of Felix's and the stranger on the left's awakening. Three people. If there were three people here, who could say there weren't more? What was this person capable of? All three sat in the dark for what felt like hours, lost in their own thoughts. Somewhere up above them, a doorknob turned. Above? Felix looked up as a door opened. There was light outside the door and a dark figure in the doorway. A set of stairs ascended to the door, showing that they were in a basement. Felix spared a glance to his left and right, but the light didn't reach that far down. He still had no clue who he was trapped with. The figure didn't move. The light from behind it (Him? Her? They?) cast shadows on its face. It seemed to be staring down at them, and Felix shifted uncomfortably. The figure moved abruptly. Moving an arm to the wall on its right. With an effortless movement, a light was switched on. Three lights.

     Felix shut his eyes as the lights came on, blinding him after being in the dark for so long. He opened his eyes again as the light faded back into a normal color. Before the light was off again, he quickly turned to either side to see who he was with. There were only two chairs in the basement besides his own. One on his left and one on his right. Jack was in one and Mark was in the other.

     "Hello, boys."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't kill me. I know it's bad.


	3. Possession?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (I've literally rewritten this 56 thousand times [exaggeration] because it all keeps getting deleted and I'm loaded off so enjoy a story with a poor quality chapter.)
> 
> Jack didn't know how to feel in a situation like this, but he knew one thing for sure. He didn't like the look of those daggers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just now got my log-in back so yay me. This better not fucking delete again...

(Jack's POV)

     The creepy guy at the top of the stairs began his descent, and all Jack could think was that he wished he was untied. When he looked to his right and saw Mark and Felix, he also noticed their injuries. Nothing too serious, thankfully. Mark had a bruise on his cheek and Felix's face was covered in dry blood from his nose. Still, anyone who thinks they can hurt Jack's friends and get away with it has another thing coming to them. Jack might seem cute, but if you see him angry- truely angry- you better run.

     As the creepy guy came down the stairs, he dragged his hand along the wall, ripping off peices of the peeling wall paper. Felix gripped the armrests of his chair tightly and Mark pulled on his restraints. The man in all black was now standing in front of them, smoking creepily. "You must all be so confused. I apologize."

     Jack couldn't get over this line. It felt wrong to hear a guy with an American accent saying that. In a movie it would be a creepy but sophisticated British guy. Right?

     No! Bad Jack! This isn't the time to start thinking about British people!

     "Allow me to introduce myself," the American said, the creepy smile stuck on his face. "My name is Cyran ((A/N I only skimmed the last two chapters I wrote before this so I hope this is the right name. If the guy talking to Draven in the first chapter wasn't named Cyran and didn't have a British accent, he does now.)) and I'm a member of the Tribe of the Beast!" The Cyran guy said 'Tribe of the Beast' so proudly that Jack almost felt obligated to cower in fear. Just out of pitt for the guy who obviously noted his announcement didn't have as much of an impact as he hoped it would.

     "I forget you don't know about us. That's fine. All you need to know is that a majority of our younger members- who are  _dying_ to meet you, I might add- are fans of yours. We elders told them we were looking for vessels to give to out demonic lords and they immediately pointed you their out!" He crossed his arms and glanced over Mark, Felix, and Jack. Jack made sure to glare at Cyran as hard as he possibly could.

     "We were very impressed with them. You are all perfect candidates for our mission." Mark and Jack met eyes, wondering what the he'll Cyran was talking about. Suddenly, something behind Mark caught his eye.

     Almost hidden in the shadows behind Mark was a metal table with wheels stretched to the bottom of all four legs. On top of the table, Jack could have sworn-

     "You won't understand. Not at first. But that's fine because all you need to know is that you will be the hosts to our lords Darkiplier, Antisepticeye, and King Lucius." Now Jack was certain this guy was insane. He thought Dark and Anti were real? He thought Mark and Jack needed to be possessed? Who the hell is 'King Lucius'? Is Felix supposed to be King Lucius? How were they supposed to become possessed? What did this Tribe want to do with possessed Youtubers?

     All the questions were making Jack's head soon.

     "I've pleaded on your behalf to give you a but if time on your own to discuss. I'm to remind you that the door up there will be locked and these walls are soundproof."

     Great. Just what everyone wants.

     "Now, before I met you have your privilege, I need to say something." Cyran pulled a gun out of his black clothing and Felix gasped through his gag. Mark began yelling and pulling on his restraints. Jack's eyes widened and he squeezed his eyes shut. "Welcome to stage one: Infestation." All Jack heard was a loud thud before unconciousness struck him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry about the poor quality of this I'm really tired.
> 
> Thanks for the Kudos and comments!


	4. Escape?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark tries to be rational although he's finding it pretty hard not to panic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god last chapter had so many typos...

(Mark's POV)

((A/N I almost put "Nark's POV"))

     Mark groaned when he woke up. The overhead lights were still on, which didn't help his throbbing head. That psycho fuck pulled out a gun and smashed it into Jack's head. Mark was next and then (based on everything else that had happened) Felix was last. Mark planned on checking Jack and Felix when his vision stopped swimming in and out of focus. He brought his hands up to massage his temples.

     Wait.

     He was... Free?

     Mark pulled his hands away from his head to examine them. Other than red marks around his wrists, he was fine. Even the gag was gone! "M- Mark?" Mark looked up at the sound of his name. Jack was sitting in his chair still, using his sleeve to wipe away the dried blood from his head wound. "Jack! How long were you awake?"

     "I woke up about... Five minutes ago?" He cocked his head to the side, thinking. "Sorry I didn't notice you earlier. I had my head turned...."

     "It's fine," Mark said. He stood up, stumbling. "Are you ok?"

     "Yeah. I'm fine." Mark steadied himself and walked towards Jack. Felix was unconscious beside them. His blow to the head only resulted in a large bruise, which was good, because his nose had already covered a lot of his face with blood. Mark paused to watch Felix's chest. Reassuring himself that his friend was still breathing, he paid attention to Jack. Jack, Mark noticed, had a cut on his left cheek.

     "How did you get that?" Mark asked, gesturing towards Jack's cheek. "The hell do you mean? What's what?"

     "That cut on your cheek." Jack furrowed his brows in confusion and gingerly grazed his fingertips over the mysterious injury. "I don't know.... How did you get that bruise on your cheek?" Mark copied Jack's actions. Sure enough, there was a bruise. "I don't know."

     "Fuck," a new voice muttered. "My head...." Felix sat up straighter, squinting in an effort to get used to the light. "Felix!" Jack yelled. "What happened to you? How'd you get here?"

     "I don't know. What about you?" Jack shrugged. "God, I hope Marzia finds the camera." Mark and Jack glanced at each other again. "Camera?"

     "I was vlogging. I got a knock at the door and set the camera down to open it. I might've recorded the entier thing." Jack's frown morphed into a bright smile. "We're saved!" Mark couldn't help but feel a smile light up his face too. "We're going home!"

     "Not necessarily..."Felix replied, killing the mood. "I mean, I don't even remember opening the door. What if I didn't have the camera aimed right? What if they found the camera and destroyed it? Even if-"

     "No!" Jack interrupted. "Positive mental attitute, Felix! We've talked about this! No more pessimism for you!" Mark had a weird feeling Jack wasn't kidding when he said he and Felix have talked about Felix's major pessimism. "Look, I hate this, but let's just assume Felix is right. What if the footage isn't found?" Felix shrugged. "We're fucked." Jack rolled his eyes. "Felix... Be positive," Jack warned. Felix sighed, "We still have a chance of surival?"

     "Well... At least you're trying to be positive."

     "Guys! Focus! We have to come up with a back-up plan! How can we escape?"

     "We could jump them?" Jack suggested. "I mean, I would suggest using one of the daggers I saw earlier but they're gone now...."

     "Daggers?"

     "On a metal table over there," Jack said, pointing at the wall behind Mark"s chair. The table that was apparently supposed to be there was gone.

     "Sorry Jack, but fuck your positivity. We're all doomed."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you know I barely have a plan for this story? I know the basics of what I want, I guess, but I mostly just write whatever I think seems good at the time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you if you've made it through this torture I call a story.  
> By the way, the stuff about where Jack lives is from the internet so... if any of that is wrong, I'm sorry.


End file.
